Emotions
by Kaiyoshi
Summary: What would happen if Neji fell for Ino? And what if Tenten got mad of Neji's new relationship with the new girl in school, what would she do? Would she kill her out of jealousy, or leave them alone?
1. Chapter 1: New friend, Bad Moment

**"Yo! this is my first Neji x Ino fic, so don't be too harsh. Oh! you should try my other fanfic, it's called Kingdoms Of The Heart. It's still too short for me. And the pairing is Naruto x Hinata, you should check it out!": Warning! This fic will have some Yaoi in it, no flames please! **

"Shut up! I don't need this shit from you!" Neji said.

"You little bastard! Don't you ever talk to me that way!" Hiashi slapped Neji across the room onto the dresser.

"Ugh!" Neji slid down the dresser.

"I'll be back in an hour, is that o.k?" Hinata called from downstairs, not knowing that Neji was being abused. "Yeah that's fine!" Hiashi said.

He had to get ready for school or Hiashi would get mad at him. Neji would rather do it the easy way. 20 Minutes later, Neji was done with his work of art. Neji went to go clean up the mess he made.

"_I'm gonna leave in 4 weeks , all I need is 4 weeks, then I'll be 18 and I can finally leave this place! Just 4 weeks, I'm getting all excited over this! But...I need something to pass the time..I know! I'll go out with some cute girl at school, that's a great idea!"_ Neji thought.

Neji got ready for school. Just as he came downstairs, Hinata walked through the door. "Hey N-Neji!" Hinata said looking at the unlucky-son-of-a-bitch.

"Hey Hinata, what'cha leave for?" Neji asked his cousin.

"Nothing really, just bought lunch. You know dad can't cook no matter how hard he tries" Hinata said while giggling.

Neji smiled '_Well there is **one **good person here that keeps me from leaving'_ Neji thought.

In the midst of his thoughts, Neji didn't notice that Hinata was gone.

"Neji hurry up! you're gonna miss the bus!" Hinata shouted as she stuck her head in the front doorway. Neji quickly grabbed his stuff and said bye to Hiashi. Neji ran onto the bus smiling.

"He looks crazy, he doesn't smile, he's so...freaky!" Sakura and Ino laughed their butt's off.

"Now which one do I want hmm..." Neji started looking around the bus.

"Yo! What'er you doin?" Kiba asked Neji.

Neji jumped."Oh! I'm looking for a hot girl that I can go out with before I turn 18 and leave. Just something to do before I leave" Neji leaned back in his seat.

"I could help" Kiba smiled at Neji, 'You can really?' Neji thought to himself, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"O.k what about... Tenten?" Kiba asked trying to help his friend out.

"She's on my baseball team" Neji said.

"You play baseball? Seriously?" Kiba asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, so?" Neji said, sounding suprisingly offended.

"Whatever..Ok, Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"Too pink" Neji retorted.

"Kurenai?" Kiba asked him again, frowning.

"I said I wanted a girl friend, not Betty White." Neji turned his head out the window sighing. But then he saw Ino's reflection, "Ino?" Kiba said looking at Ino, not Neji to answer.

But Neji didn't know, of course, so he thought that he was talking to him. "O.k, fine, I'll do it!" Neji said turning his head to Kiba, "Neji no I meant-" Kiba was cut off when Neji left his seat.

Neji crossed to the other end of the hall ( They weren't too far away in the first place ) missing glares from Tenten. "Hey Ino" Neji said trying his best not to blush.

_'Isn't this the other way around? doesn't the girl blush, not the guy?'_

Neji smiled while hiding his blush. "Yo" Ino said turning her attention to Neji. "I was wondering if we could go out some time" Neji asked the pretty young girl.

"Sure! I would love to go out with you Neji" Ino said while putting her hair in a bunch. "O.k, Umm... How about Black Eyed Peas?" Neji said looking very cute. Ino couldn't resist the little cute boy face, "Fine, we can go to B-E-P's" Ino said and walked off to class.

Neji left to go to class so he wouldn't miss it. Neji ran into the class room, "Sorry I'm late, Kakashi-Sensei" Neji said pulling his hair out of his face. "I'm so glad you can join us to day, unlike the last week" Kakashi said. "Sorry about that" Neji said blushing, Neji looked and saw Ino sitting near the middle of the class room alone.

Neji made his way over to the blond. "Yo Ino!" Neji said it in a rhyming way.

"Yo Nej!" Ino said pulling her books out. "Did you just call me Nej?" Neji said blushing at the nick name she chose for him.

"Yeah, is it a bad name? Do you like it?" Ino asked in the cutest way in the world to Neji.

"Yeah I guess it's fine" Neji said in a whisper.

Neji sat down beside Ino as the class started. After boring history class was over, Neji left to DQ to buy his lunch because he didn't make any, much to his- and his wallet's - dismay. "Umm, I would like 2 cheese burgers, large fries, 2 milk shakes and a large chicken nuggets. That would be all. Oh! And a Dr. Pepper." Neji said looking at his wallet.

Neji grabbed his order( And leaving an astounded chashier behind ) and walked over to his seat inside the restaraunt. Right when Neji was about to eat, Tenten walked over to him.

"Hey Nej!" Tenten said looking over Neji's shoulder for some reason.

"Tenten, is there something wrong?" Neji asked, slightly agitated, for whatever reason.

"What the fuck was that? Nej! What kind of stupid nick name. Ah! Ino is so dumb! You don't like the name anyway, do you Neji?" Tenten ranted.

"Tenten! What the hell is your problem? Ino didn't do anything to you, so why the hell do you hate her?" Neji said frustrated. She was causing a scene.

"Neji! I know what you like, and I know what you want, and it's not that little stupid Bitch!" Tenten said looking straight into Neji's eyes.

"You don't even know Ino, why the hell do you hate her? And don't ever talk about Ino that way again! Do you understand?" Neji said starring angrily at Tenten. What was wrong with her?

"Neji I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Tenten said, tears forming. "I forgive you, but don't let it happen again, ok?" Neji said with his head turned to the side, "O.k I understand" Tenten said running through the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Murder

**So sorry how long this took me, I just needed time to think this over, since Tenten is like a psycho I have to go look at Gaara to remember what a psycho looks like. So now I'm ready to give you this chapter oh, I just posted a new story you should check it out! The pairings are: Naruto & Hinata. Rating: M. Genre: Romance/Drama. Story name: Battery Love. Hope you like this chapter and hope you check it out!**

Tenten ran down the street and tripped in a puddle. "Neji does like her. He likes her more than me...well I guess I just have to let them be". Tenten looked down at her reflection, she started to cry and then she heard Ino talking from the other side of the fence.

"What are you talking about Sakura? I just can't do that! That's horrible! You should never do that to anybody! I don't wanna hurt Neji" Ino said.

Tenten stopped listening at the moment she said "Hurt Neji", Tenten felt the anger rise up to her head. "_I'll protect Neji, no matter what happens to Ino Yamanaka"_. Tenten stood up and ran home. She opened the door and ran up stairs to her room to get her lucky knife. She used it plenty of times, especially when the girls won't leave Neji alone. What do you think happened to them? They didn't leave on their own free will. Tenten's so called "Lucky Knife" got rid of those pesky girls for Neji, even if she had to kill them.

Which she did, but that's not the point. She wanted Neji to notice her, not just as a friend or teammate. She wanted Neji to notice her, for her. She wanted him to believe in her, no matter what happens to her or him. So she did whatever it takes to get Neji's attention. Tenten had felt this way for someone along time ago, but that was the past, and she didn't want to remember it, ever.

* * *

**Tenten's Past, by Kaiyoshi.**

Tenten was 11 years old, and she had a crush on this boy for quite some time now. He would usually visit her almost every year since she was was 6. But she had developed a crush on him ever since the age of nine. But he didn't like her back the same way when she told him. Matter of fact, She use to molest him in his sleep, sometimes she would go steal her dad's liquor, so he could drink it and get drunk so she can feel on him more. But when she asked him to have sex with her, he finally told her that he wasn't going to have sex with her for 2 reasons. 1: Because he didn't like her that way, and it was sick. 2: They were cousins.

Tenten didn't understand why they still couldn't be with each other. She wanted to feel him, she wanted to love him, she wanted his baby, even after they told her that they were related. She just wanted to be loved, you can't blame her for that. Her mother threw her out on the street when she was 6, at that age, that's when her step dad found her at the beach unconscious.

At the age of twelve, she knew that she loved her father, but not the way a daughter should love her father. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to fuck him, but he wasn't going to let that happen. He told her from the beginning that he wasn't her father and never will be. He liked using the word "Friend" instead of father, he thought he wasn't ready for that title yet. He took her in as a friend, and took care of her like a father. At age thirteen, she had sex with him. He was drunk, he had just been dumped by his girlfriend. He felt horrible, so he did his usual thing, got drunk.

Tenten knew he would drink ONLY if he's sad, that's when Tenten finally got her lucky knife. Her first client was Kurenai, Asuma's ex-girlfriend. She was at this very high quality bar. It was nice looking. Tenten didn't care though, she hurt her man and _no one_ fucks with Tenten's man. No one... Tenten walked by the bar and bought this woman's ID. She walked in calm, especially with a disguise on, sorry to say, but that bitch knew what Tenten looked like, so she needed a disguise.

Tenten walked by her and slit her throat without hesitation. She turned around and walked out, she then gave the woman back her ID and left. When she got home, she got undressed and slipped on her gown. She walked out of the bathroom. After taking a shower and letting down her hair, She slowly opened the door to her drunk-friend watching Television. She slowly made her way over to the bed and laid beside Asuma, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**Lemon Scene by Veloci R. Apter**

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Veloci R. Apter... I was forced to be here, writing something I can't tolerate... This is my first and most disgusting lemon, so please give me bad reviews.**

He was startled, but he settled once he saw it was - actually just a pretty girl, he didn't care who. Tenten already had her tongue down his throat by the time his realization.

She rang the bell.

He licked her teeth, he was feeling kinky tonight. Tenten could only wait so long, so she moaned while stroking his cock through his pants. Familiar with the sign, he ripped off his pants. Tenten's eyes went wide and she lunged at his stone-hard dick. She gave it a few long licks before pulling up her gown and jumping on. This would hurt most virgins, but Tenten liked pain. Asuma groaned in anxiety, waiting for the ride. Tenten gave him a good thrust and got into a steady pace, sending Asuma into a different plain of hapenis. Tenten was enjoying direct control over something, rather than guiding it by killing people off. She suddenly paused, to see what he would do. Her friend looked up with a look of horror, not ready to stop. She gave a short, evil 'Hahaha' before she started riding rough. Asuma was really sweating now. He grabbed her waist and yanked her onto his member rapidly.

They were going MUTHAFUCKIN' crazy. Wait, I'm sorry.

They were going DAUGHTERFUCKING crazy.

They were going wild. Tenten's first time was the time to remember, but poor Asuma wouldn't. For now, they were drooling, moaning, fucking beasts.

Tenten was overwhelmed with lust, and was aware that she couldn't hold on forever. This would end the way it started (for you freaks that are turned on); Sexy.

When she was close to her climax, and he was yelling, she crawled so as to get her coochie over his mouth. She shoved her cunt in his mouth and came. He'd lick it up. Asuma simply aimed for her back and came.

**End of Lemon and Flashback Scene by Dead Guy**

**'!**

**A/N: No need to pay attention to him. He's dead anyway right? so lets get back to the story! :)**

* * *

Tenten ran down stairs to go eat, and to get rid of Ino Yamanaka. She ran down the street in her soaked clothing. To get rid of the PROBLEM to her and Neji. She slipped in another puddle. _"Does Neji really like her? Is it really true? I mean, it's only been one day and he's defending her! Why does he like her so much"_ Tenten thought in two seconds and ran to school. On her way back to school she saw Sakura Haruno. "Hey Sakura!" Tenten said running beside her.

"Yeah?" Sakura said running back to school.

"Well I was wondering about what you were saying to Ino earlier, would you please inform me what you were talking about?" Tenten said staring at Sakura.

"What? That's none of your business" Sakura said speeding up, trying to get away from Tenten.

"What's wrong? Are you trying to leave me! No one EVER leaves Tenten. EVER!" Tenten pulled out her lucky knife, and stabbed Sakura's eyeball.

"Aaahhh! You crazy bitch!" Sakura slipped down the rocky road, and got bruises all over her.

"I told you, no ONE EVER gets away from Tenten! hahahahaha" Tenten said and continued to kick Sakura down the street. Tenten runs every two or three seconds to kick her body to keep up the momentum to her rolling. She laughed at her body tumbling down the road.

"Why are you doing this! Is it because I won't tell you what me and Ino said!" Sakura managed to scream out.

"If you tell me, I'll let you go" Tenten said smirking.

"We were talking about getting rid of Neji, We were just going to use him as bait, to get out of school early!" Sakura said.

Tenten thought about it for a second. "Wait, you were going to use MY Neji to get out of school faster? Well...That's just not gonna happen, Is it Sakura?" Tenten smiled.

Sakura didn't like the way this was going. Tenten stopped kicking her. Sakura tried to get up but was interrupted by Tenten's knife. "Ow! That hurts you crazy-" Sakura stopped because her mother told her never ever to call a "Psycho" psycho, or a crazy person crazy, it'll get you killed faster. "Please! I'm sorry I didn't tell you before! I won't do it again to you Tenten!" Sakura said slowly pulling out a Kunai from behind her.

"I know it won't" Tenten cut Sakura's arm.

"Uhh!" Sakura said still slowly removing her kunai so she wouldn't notice.

"You stupid bitch, see, this would of been fixed if you just told me. But, your too fuckin stupid to do that aren't you?" Tenten said cutting her own neck for pleasure.

Sakura finally pulled out her kunai and slit Tenten's shin.

"Ahh! no no no no no! My blood, come back to me! Please don't leave!" Tenten said holding her shin. "Now. You have to die!" Tenten stabbed Sakura  
repeatedly.

Sakura rolled over and stabbed Tenten in her knee.

"Aah! Do you like leaving me? I want you to stay! Blood don't go!" Tenten grabbed her knee. While Sakura stabbed her other one. "No! I told you to stay, wait...no I didn't, but now I'm telling you to stay!" Tenten grabbed her sticks and lit them on fire. She grabbed a piece of metal and heated it up, then she then pressed it against her knees and shins. While she was burning herself, Sakura easily made her escape from the psycho.

Sakura ran down the street hitting every corner it had she was making her way back to school, but she didn't know Tenten was following. Tenten was using a skateboard to follow Sakura, as soon as she caught up to Sakura, Sakura just slipped through the doors of the university. Sakura made her way to the stairs. She started running up the stairs, but Tenten snatched her by her hair.

"You said that you would let me go!" Sakura said trying to get away.

"Your right. I did say that you could get away, but I never said where!" Tenten pulled up Sakura by her hair, and slit her throat open. She threw Sakura's body away for now, but later on she would get rid of it properly, now she had to clean herself and get back to class since school wasn't over yet. She cleaned up herself and ran to class, meeting up beside Neji made her smile. It only lasted for thirty minutes till class ended. After class Ino went looking for Sakura but she couldn't find her. I wonder why?

**So what do you think? my first story EVER with lemon in it. And I want to thank Veloci R. Apter for helping me with my story. R&R!**


End file.
